


I'm married to Leo Fitz....Of course I'm happy

by Agentfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentfitzsimmons/pseuds/Agentfitzsimmons
Summary: A little one-shot written after the events of 5x12 ❤️





	I'm married to Leo Fitz....Of course I'm happy

Jemma pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear subtly as she checked Elena's injuries over again. She felt sorry for Elena and all she wanted to do was help her through this. At that moment Elena was fast asleep and Jemma figured she should turn in for the night to. She took off her medical gloves and headed across the hall to the room her and fitz shared. She looked down at her wedding ring and a smile crept onto her face. They were finally married and she had never been happier.  
She ran her hand over the delicate ring before she saw Daisy smiling over at her  
"Someone looks happy" Daisy said walking over with a skip in her step.

"I'm Fitzs wife, obviously I'm happy" Jemma said smiling as Daisy pulled her into a hug

"I'm so happy for you both" Daisy said "you deserve this....after everything" she said and Jemma nodded in agreement  
"You ready for the mission tomorrow?" Daisy asked and Jemma sighed

"Yes. I wish we didn't have to go on it though" she replied 

The mission was to invade the government and steal all of their files. It was their only solution to get the government away from them. If they didn't have any data on them or their locations that was one less worry off of their plates.

"It'll be a relief in the end" Daisy said shrugging "goodnight" she said smiling and heading off to her own room.

Jemma just grinned before opening the door to her and fitzs room. Fitz was at the small desk in the corner, still going over some files. She pursed her lip and sighed  
"We've just come back from the future fitz...give yourself a break" she said 

"You've been examining Elena all bloody day" he said "if anyone needs to take a break it's you" he said chuckling.

Jemma just shrugged and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. She kissed his cheek and smiled "well mr Fitzsimmons...we both need some rest okay" she said before pulling away and laying down on their bed in exhaustion.  
Fitz turned around to look at her and sighed  
"I suppose you're right" he said laying down next to her.  
Jemma didn't care if they fell asleep fully clothed, as long as they were in eachothers arms.  
Jemmas eyelids became heavy as she began to drift off to sleep. Fitz pulled the cover over them both and held her close  
"Goodnight Mrs Fitzsimmons" he said softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
